toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Minaru Montag
Minaru Montag is the current head of the League of Gourmet Critics. He is a former student of Gourmet World Survivor: Ginka Gin. He has made one of his life missions to finds his little brother Junichi after he went missing. Appearance Minaru has slightly shaggy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. For build, he's not too muscular despite his overwhelming strength. He is often seen wearing his work uniform, a royal blue trench coat with the League's logo on the right shoulder, a black silk vest with a white collar and to signify his role in the League of Gourmet Critics, a black bow-tie. He also wears blue sunglasses with a crimson frame. Behaviour Minaru is a responsible leader and a proud yet ignorant man. On occasions, he'll let issues go out of his control, especially when it comes to his rivalry with Tsubasa Bethune. He claims he is not a fan of violence but often acts on impulse if something angers him. Many things anger him besides Bethune. These include people talking back to him, hurting those he cares about, and the constant outbursts from Jacob Schadenfreude. He does, however, care about his fellow colleagues (including Jacob), and is willing to aid them at any circumstance. He resents his powers which he inherited from his parents, wishing he never had them. Even though his Full Course Menu of Life is made up of alcoholic ingredients, he rarely drinks alcohol. He merely constructed it from his time as a bartender and hopes to keep his memory of his times as one strong. As a critic, Minaru takes interest in dishes that combine unique flvourings that most would find hard to believe work together. History Minaru grew up in the slums of the Jidar Kingdom with his twin brother Junichi. Their parents were beggars fighting to scrape up anything for their children to eat. Their parent died sometime later due to an overdose of Electric Banana and other Narcotic Ingredients. The two were left on the streets to defend themselves, Minaru to protect his brother more often than Junichi to defend him. At 7, Minaru made a decision to join the Gourmet Yakuza to provide for and protect himself and his brother. Junichi protested, but Minaru joined anyway. He went to the Yakuza, and they took him in to train him to be a fighter. It was there that he met his friends Greyson Peterson and later-to-be rival Tsubasa Bethune. After being in the Yakuza for a month, Junichi ran away. Minaru assumed it was because he had worried his brother enough, and soon began a personal quest to find his little brother. Minaru brougth in his friends for this quest, but unfortunately, Junichi was never found. Minaru left the Yakuza at the age of 17 along with Greyson, when Tsubasa sold them out after a failed job. He later spent some time as a bartender. During his time he met Ginka Gin, a Gourmet World Survivor and a master of Gourmet Martial Arts. He later took Minaru under his wing and trained him as his student, teaching him what he knew. He encouraged Minaru to make a Full Course Menu of Life. During this time he was found by Alex Schadenfreude, the current leader of the League of Gourmet Critics. He admired his work as a Hunter and a Bartender. Full Course Menu * Hors d'Oeuvre - Minaru's fascination with unique flavour combinations inspired him to put these roasted seeds on his Menu. The crunch of the seeds and the combined flavour of pineapple rind, cinnamon and cloves with a small hint of alcohol gave him the perfect starting dish building up to the rest of his Menu. He likes to lightly salt them and roast them on open fires. * Soup '- This specific soup kept Minaru on his feet for almost a week in the wild. His fascination with the combined salty, sweet, sour, spicy and bitter tastes is what made him put it as his Soup Dish. This was the first dish he found highly compatible with him. * '''Fish '- One of the beasts Minaru struggles with when exploring Cooking Island and it's neighboring isles, he celebrated by pan-frying the mane of this beast while it was carrying liquor. He loved the white fish taste combined with the Port wine kick so much, he added it to his Menu without a second thought despite it not being an actual Fish Beast or something from a sea or ocean. * 'Meat '- This beast was roasted to celebrate Minaru's 20th birthday. He loved the juicy pork flavour and natural whiskey marinade, making the meat fall right off the bone. He also found the dish to be highly compatible with him, which ended up evolving his Gourmet Cells. * 'Main Course '- * 'Salad '- One of the first dishes he ever reviewed as a Gourmet Critic, he admired the dishes simplicity with the preparation but complexity of the flavour. He believed that the combined herbal flavourings paired up with familiar flavours like orange peels and coconut milk created the perfect Salad for him. He wound up giving the dish 5 Stars. * 'Dessert '- Minaru made this dish by accident. While testing Liquor Icebergs and trying to obtain the Baked Alaska inside, he wound up setting the top of the cream on fire. When he tasted it he and those who accompanied him learned that the flames made the dish better and brought out more of the liquor flavour. He tried this with many bergs, but liked the Cider Icebergs the best. * 'Drink '- The drink that Minaru considered giving more than 5 Stars, Minaru put this one his Full Course Menu to remind him of when the Founder of the League of Gourmet Critics passed away. It was essentially his favorite beverage, and so he decided to make it from scratch and present it to the League as a right of passage. The day he brewed the tea, he was elected the new leader of the Critics. Powers and Abilities Gourmet Cells Passed down from both of Minaru's parent's bloodlines, Minaru picked up his signature abilities which allowed him to stay tough despite the fact that his fighting tactics aren't the level of the Heavenly Kings per se. His cells unlocked when he was 8 and still in the Gourmet Yakuza. Despite being under-aged, his cells awakened with a shot of Drunkard Dunkeleostus Blood. He cringed but found that he could smash through solid cinder block with ease, but as a result, his bones broke easily, almost into dust. He later learned when he was 13, that he could heal easily at will as well. However, when he did so, his physical strength diminished exponentially. * 'Superhuman Strength '- The Gourmet Cells he inherited from his father allow him to access a monstrous strength. When he's enraged, he has the ability to lift large objects over his head, even when they are bolted to the ground. His strikes also have the potential to send any normal person flying. This occurs by Minaru channeling his Gourmet Cells into his muscles and bones (so they don't break as easily), strengthening them to the point where he can lift objects over 20 times his own weight. However, it takes a lot of Calcium to strengthen his bones, and often when he channels his cells back outwards, his bones become brittle and fracture easily. This is usually the time when he performs his secondary ability. * 'Self-Healing '- The Gourmet Cells he inherited from his mother allow him to heal himself in seconds. Any stretched/torn muscles or broken bones can be mended in second. His Gourmet Cells allow him to speed up the healing process of any tissue or construct in his body. Even critical and fatal wounds quickly heal in minutes, clotting blood and repairing damaged tissues. However, because this ability requires a lot of focus and strength to mend wounds, the rest of Minaru's body often becomes weak and feeble. Occasionally, he uses this along with his primary ability. Bartending Skill As a bartender, Minaru was taught many ways of mixing drinks. He is highly immersed in the art of mixology and through his lifetime, has learned to mix even the most complicated and lengthily-prepared ingredients in a matter of seconds. Trivia * His appearance is based on '''Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!!!. * Minaru's last name comes from the last name of the main protagonist of Ray Bradburry's creative essay: Fahrenheit 451. * The ingredients on his Full Course Menu are based on the Daoist style of zui quan and the Eight Drunken Gods. ** Lan Caihe - Salad: Some sort of bamboo. ** He Xiangu - Drink: Tea made out of a special lotus blossom. ** Cao Guojiu - Dessert: Locked within something. ** Li Tieguai - Meat: Leg of a drunkard beast. ** Lu Dongbin - Main Course: Depicted with great strength. Most likely a grain. ** Zhang Guolao - Fish: Regains form when water is in it's mouth. ** Zhongli Quan - Soup: Brewed in some sort of cauldron. Ingredients of silver and gold. ** Han Xiangzi - Hors d'Oeuvre: Something from/or in shape of something flute related. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Critic Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Former Yakuza Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters